vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Discussão:Logan Fell/@comment-197.148.12.114-20141225152248
Oracao Maria Padilha para ele te procurar por lika12 Hoje à(s) 2:38 am Me ligar urgente SE VOCÊ NÃO TEM CERTEZA DO AMOR QUE VOCÊ SENTE POR ELA, NÃO FAÇA ESSA ORAÇÃO, POIS ELA NUNCA MAIS TE ABANDONARÁ, NUNCA MAIS SAIRÁ DO SEU PÉ E TE AMARÁ PELO RESTO DOS SEUS DIAS... Faça e verá o que acontece, oração poderosa para amarrar a Pessoa Amada. Em 10 min apenas depois de publicar a pessoa vai te ligar, troque as iniciais entre parenteses, importante fé. RAINHA MARIA PADILHA que (L.S.S.) nesse momento esteja pensando em mim (L.A.A.) me querendo a todo custo estar ao meu lado, querendo me ver, me abraçar, me beijar, que sua boca sinta muita vontade de me beijar e que sua mente só tenha a minha presença (L.A.A.) Que (L.S.S.) me procure ainda hoje, AGORA me chamando para ficar ao seu lado e dizendo que me ama e que tomou a decisão certa e definitiva. Assim seja! Minha Rainha Pomba Gira Maria Mulambo, Rainha das sete Encruzilhadas, peço assim: vá onde (L.S.S.) estiver e faça com que ele não descanse enquanto não falar comigo (L.A.A.) pelos poderes da terra, pela presença do fogo!, pela inspiração do ar, pelas virtudes das águas, invoco as 13 almas Benditas, Pela força dos corações sagrados e das lágrimas derramadas por amor, para que se dirija onde (L.S.S.) estiver me dê muito amor, carinho e queira falar comigo (L.A.A.) pra sempre. Que (L.S.S.) jamais deseje outra pessoa QUE NÃO SEJA EU (L.A.A.) e que ele tenha olhos só para mim (L.A.A.) Salve Pomba Gira Maria Mulambo, Rainha das sete Encruzilhadas, te peço assim: Gira, vai mulher gira, gira ao meu favor, gira ao meu favor e traga (L.S.S.) para mim (L.A.A.)E pedindo assim: Ar move, fogo transforma, água forma, terra cura, e vai girando, e a roda vai girando, vai trazer (L.S.S.) de volta mais rápido possivel, louco e muito apaixonado, que dessa vez ele volte definitivamente pros meus braços. Que (L.S.S.) ame somente a mim (L.A.A.) e me faça muito feliz. Que seja carinhosa comigo (L.A.A.) que não consiga olhar para nenhumA OUTRA MULHER que não seja eu (L.A.A.) Que se sinta bem somente ao meu lado, que sinta minha falta e VENHA ao meu encontro e peça para que eu nunca o abandone e Que (L.S.S.) queira ficar comigo (L.A.A.) PARA SEMPRE. Assim seja, assim será, assim está feito. Salve Pomba Gira Maria Mulambo, Salve Sete Saias, Salve suas irmãs, Maria Padilha, Arrepiada e todas as outras da Falange. Salvem! Sete Saias, minha boa e gloriosa princesa, conheço a tua força e o teu poder, te peço, atenda o meu pedido. Que(L.S.S.) não durma e não descanse se não tiver a certeza que estamos juntos, que o corpo de (L.S.S.) queime de desejo por mim (L.A.A.) Que (L.S.S.) fique cego para outras mulheres, que ele não consiga ver ninguém como mulher. que outras mulheres nunca consigam chamar atenção dele, somente eu terei esse poder. Que (L.S.S.) não consiga nunca ter desejo e nem fazer sexo com nenhum outro mulher que não seja eu (L.A.A.) Que (L.S.S.) me assuma de vez em seu coração. Faça Maria Padilha Mulambo, Rainha das Sete Encruzilhadas com que (L.S.S.) sinta-se bem somente em ouvir minha voz e que ele me deseje para sempre. Que (L.S.S.) sinta por mIM! im (L.A.A.) um desejo fora do normal como nunca sentiu por alguém e nunca sentirá. Pelos Sete Exus que acompanham seus passos, rogo e suplico que amarre (L.S.S.) nos sete Nós de sua saia, e nos Sete guizos de sua roupa, somente para mim. Agradeço por estar trabalhando ao meu favor e vou divulgar seu nome em troca desse pedido minha gloriosa Pomba Gira. Maria Padilha traga (L.S.S.) para mim hoje, agora e sempre, fazendo com que ela se torne minha definitivamente. Ainda que (L.S.S.) resista, que com seu poder Maria Padilha, Rainha das Sete Encruzilhadas sopre meu nome no ouvido dela para que ela me procure ainda hoje. Que (L.S.S.) não consiga parar de pensar em mim (L.A.A.) não consiga ficar longe de mim (L.A.A.), pois terá medo de me perder. Que venha feito uma cobra rastejante, humilde e mansa, que venha dizendo que me quer para sempre ao seu lado, e assim possamos ter um bom convívio. Assim seja e assim será! Eu profetizo em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espirito Santo, que (L.S.S.) vai vir correndo atrÁs de mim agora, louca e apaixonada, o mais rápido possivel, pedindo para ficar comigo para sempre, pois somente minha boca terás vontade de beijar. (L.S.S.), você vai me assumir de vez em seu coração. Confio no poder das Falanges da Pomba Gira, Rainha das sete Encruzilhas, cada vez que for lida essa oração, mais forte ela se fará, estarei publicando esta oração como oferenda, pedindo que me conceda o pedido de fazer com que (L.S.S.) fique para sempre comigo. Sei que os Espíritos da Falange da Pomba Gira já estão falando o meu nome (L.A.A.) no ouvido de (L.S.S.) e ela não conseguirá fazer mais nada enquanto não VIER falar comigo. Confio no poder das sete Encruzilhas, e vou continuar divulgando essa oração poderosa por sete dias. Que assim seja, assim será e assim está feito. Publique e terá uma surpresa. EM NOME DE RAINHA MARIA PADILHA EU SUPLICO: QUE (L.S.S.) VENHA ME VER AGORA NESTE INSTAnte...